


My Remedy

by bugheadfanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Jughead, Betrayal, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Sex, i tried please dont judge me, really cute ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadfanfiction/pseuds/bugheadfanfiction
Summary: Takes place where the fight between the core four left off if the Lodge Cabin was never broken into. 2x14 fic. Bughead, it's completely Bughead. So enjoyyyyyy!





	My Remedy

Betty could not believe the words coming out of Veronica’s mouth. She was stunned that her best friend could defend her father after everything he had done, especially to the Southside. It meant something to Jughead, Betty’s boyfriend, which meant it twas important to Betty. “Wow Archie. Veronica’s got you wrapped around her little finger!” Jughead said in a frustrated tone.

“And other parts of her body.” Betty said. Jughead couldn’t help the slight chuckle that came out of his mouth. It reminded him of his and Betty’s conversation from the day before and how they agreed their best friends don’t know how to communicate using words.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m sorry we don’t spend our time being tragic and moping, and holding hands while watching serial killer documentaries. Oh, and wearing costumes to role play to get our rocks off.” Veronica said those words and Betty could feel the anger rushing through her veins. She told Veronica that particular fact about her love life in confidence, and she had the nerve to use it in an argument? Jughead has no idea where the last blow came from, but he saw the anger and embarrassment on Betty’s face, and all he was concerned with was his girlfriend being okay. He moved to hold her hand and Betty grasped his tightly, interlocking their fingers. 

“Really Veronica? You have the nerve to insult us? You were literally on the brink of cheating on Archie today. So you should look at your own relationship before insulting mine!” Archie looked petrified at what Betty had said. Veronica looked like she had been stabbed in the back, which on a certain level, she had been. But she started it when she brought Betty and Jughead’s relationship into this. “I am going to bed. You coming Jug?” Betty asked with a more calm voice, but with same angry glare Jughead knew was not directed at him. 

“Yeah, Betts. Let’s go.” Jughead then realized how tight Betty’s grip on his hand was. She wasn’t letting go, so he let her lead them up to her room in silence. As soon as they entered their room and the door was closed, Betty clung to Jughead’s arm and broke down crying. 

“I’m so sorry Jug. I told Veronica that because I thought I could trust her, but I can’t and you’re probably so embarrassed and-” Betty rambled on and Jughead just couldn’t take the sight of her in pain. Besides, he really wasn’t that bothered by what Veronica said. Maybe a little embarrassed that Archie and Veronica Lodge of all people had an insight on his sex life, but he didn’t really care.

“Betty, it’s fine. Really. I promise I’m not mad or anything. Sure, having Veronica Lodge know things about our… alone time that I probably don’t even know is a bit frightening, but I’m sure you’ve had an earful about her and Archie.” Jug spoke sincerely, with light humor. It always cheered Betty up.

“You’re adorable Juggie. Thank you, for always being here.” Betty appreciated Jughead more than he will ever know.

“Of course, Betts. Come on, let’s get to bed. Tomorrow we’ll get up early and order an Uber. No dealing with drama tomorrow. We’ll go to Pop’s, see a movie, pretend we’re normal for once. Deal?”

“Deal.” Betty said leaning in for a kiss. “I love you Jughead Jones.”

“I love you too, Betty Cooper. Let’s get to bed.” They changed into pajamas and fell asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms.


End file.
